The Last Goodbye
by Kristen3
Summary: Set after "The Last Show." After the final newscast, Mary and the others go to her apartment. They're all facing an uncertain future, but can the love of a family help them through the loss? One-shot.


Mary walked into her apartment. Behind her were Lou, Murray, Ted and Georgette, and Sue Ann. "I can't believe it really happened," Mary said, turning to them. "That's the last time we'll all be together in that newsroom."

"It happened, Mary. That was our last newscast. Well, except for Ted," Lou pointed out.

"Aw, c'mon guys. Working without you guys won't be the same," Ted said.

"Yeah. Who's going to make fun of you now?" Murray asked.

Mary laughed. She'd miss Murray's jokes. "Oh, Murray." Her voice broke.

Immediately, Murray walked over and hugged her. "It's going to be OK, Mary."

Mary accepted the embrace. "No, it's not, Murray. I have no job anymore. No family."

Lou stepped forward. "Hey, we may have all lost our jobs, but that doesn't change how I feel about you guys."

"Even me, Lou?" Ted asked.

"Yeah, yeah," Lou said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, Lou, you're so cute when you're forceful," Sue Ann said, walking over and putting her arms around him.

"Sue Ann, get off me!" He pushed her off.

Sue Ann couldn't deny she was hurt by his rejection.

There was a moment of awkward silence, until Mary spoke. "Can I get anybody anything?"

"Mary, you don't have to do this," Murray said. "You don't have to entertain us."

"Yeah," Lou agreed. "It's not like you're good at that sort of thing."

Mary knew he was referring to her parties. She wanted to get upset with him, but she just couldn't. It wouldn't change their situation. Before she could respond, there was a knock at the door. She looked at the others. They didn't seem to know who it could be any more than she did. Mary went to the door and opened it. There stood Rhoda, with Phyllis just behind her. "I just watched the news. I had a feeling you could use some support," Rhoda said. "And of course this one had to tag along." She gestured to Phyllis.

Without a word, Mary fell into Rhoda's embrace.

Awkwardly, Phyllis stood behind. "Hello, everyone," she said, waving.

"Hi, Phyllis," the group replied, without enthusiasm.

"Hey, Lou," Rhoda said when she and Mary finally separated.

"Hey. Nice to see you again."

"You, too," Rhoda replied. She walked into Mary's apartment. Phyllis followed along.

"Nice to see everybody again," Rhoda said.

"I'm glad you came out here for Mary's sake," Murray said. "I'm sure she appreciates it."

"Mare's my best friend. I would've been on the first flight out the minute I heard," Rhoda said.

"And I would've been on the next flight after that," Phyllis said.

"Don't you think this competition thing between us needs to stop?" Rhoda asked.

"You're just saying that because you won. Everybody loves you," Phyllis said, pouting.

"Phyllis, that's not true," Mary said."I love you. If it hadn't been for you, I'd never have moved to Minneapolis in the first place."

"Yeah, and where would we all be if that hadn't happened?" Murray asked.

Mary looked at everyone, all the people who loved her, and felt tears in her eyes. Before she knew it, they were once again in a group hug. Mary never wanted to let go.

Lou broke the group hug. "Hey, I said I didn't want anyone getting weepy or moping around, and I meant it. As much as this hurts, it's going to be OK. We all knew this couldn't last forever. You're all going to go on and do other things."

"But Mr. Grant, we're not going to be together anymore. Doesn't that upset you?" Mary asked.

"Of course it does. Don't you think I have feelings just like you? But I've learned that you can't give in to them. You just keep moving forward, no matter what."

"Lou's right," Murray said. "I don't want to move on, but I've got to. I've got Marie and the kids to support."

"And I've got….no one," Mary said, growing teary again.

"You'll find somebody," Murray said. "Your Prince Charming's out there somewhere." He pointed to the view outside Mary's window.

"That's' right. You'll find a better job, _and_ a man," Lou said. "And when you do, I expect a wedding invitation."

"Oh, you'll get one," Mary said, smiling. "You all will. I can promise you that."

"See, this isn't really goodbye," Georgette said. "We'll all see each other again, at Mary's wedding. I'm sure it'll be as wonderful as mine and Teddy's was."

Right now, a wedding seemed very far off. Just like Mary's future. She had no idea how she was supposed to find a job now. But looking at everyone here, she could tell they all believed in her. That fact warmed her heart, and made her feel just a bit less uncertain. "I'm so lucky," she finally said. "I've got the best friends a person could ask for."

"That's how we feel about you, too," Murray said. "Even if it takes me a while to find a job, I know you'll have no problem. Any boss would be crazy not to hire you."

Mary smiled, embarrassed by his compliment. "Murray, you're a wonderful newswriter, and I'm sure you'll find something, too. Don't sell yourself short."

Murray shrugged. "I don't know. After working at WJM for seven years, I'm not even sure I want to stay in the news business. I mean, I didn't really like writing words, and then having them misread on the air." He looked at Ted.

Ted, as usual, was oblivious to Murray's insult.

"Well, Murr, whatever you do, it'll be great," Lou said, patting his friend on the back. "And listen, I know we're all going go our separate ways, but nothing else has to change. No one said we can't still see each other. Mary said earlier that we were a family, and she was right. Family doesn't turn their backs on one another."

"Mr. Grant is right," Mary said. "We can still see each other. Once I get back on my feet, I'll invite everyone over for dinner to celebrate!"

"You want us to come to another one of your parties?" Lou asked. "I think we've all suffered enough."

"Oh, Mr. Grant," Mary said. She pretended to be annoyed, but inside, she was nothing but grateful. Whatever her future might hold, it couldn't take away what she already had: a family who loved her. It was something most people weren't ever lucky enough to find. But Mary had, and knowing that helped her realize that she'd make it, somehow, after all.

 **The End**


End file.
